Neverending Blackness
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: Brennan goes after a killer - resulting in something horrific. Brennan's POV. Please read and let me know what you think.


**So, in English at school we had to write a horror genre story and that's originally what this was; but I really liked it and sort of shuffled it around a little to make in fit in with the characters. **

**Please, nobody take offence to this but, just for Jess; throw grandma into a pedophile, (oops sorry, I meant pit of fire) ahahaha.**

**Enjoy!**

By the decrease of daylight that was slowly becoming dimmer, I could tell that the day was creeping away from me. The frosted glass window diminished the amount of light I had, making it difficult to maneuver in and out between the storage and rubble that surrounds me, incapacitated by the open gauge which is profusely seeping blood through the thin cotton of my shorts.

I should have listened to Booth when he told me not to go looking for him. He'd said he was dangerous and it was too risky to go in without backup; but being me, I didn't listen. Oh God; if you really do exist; I really wish I had listened to him, just this once.

My good leg fell out from beneath me and my body collapses to a heap on the hard, wooden floorboards, as I slip on a patch of ground covered in a layer of grease. My head thudded loudly against the corner of a kitchen stool and I cringe as the noise echoed loudly through my aching skull.

I stumble slightly as I attempt to get to my feet, my knuckles going white as my tight grip on the edge of the counter tightens even more. Using the edge of the bench as a crutch, I heave myself slowly along the length of the room, only stopping once the bench span has ended. My vision, blurred by tears, is obscured and I struggle to make my way to the next doorway without tripping over one thing or another. My knees, quaking violently, carried me painfully into the next room, it's steam-cleaned carpet and pristine curtains standing out above everything else, the cream-coloured carpet becoming soiled by the trailing of blood as I move across the room.

My shortness of breath and the heaviness, with which I inhale as a gasp, are all that disturb the eerie silence of the premises. My heart beats sharply, like a hand clasping excruciatingly around the muscle, racking my chest with gut-wrenching stabs of pain. It is now I realise that suffocation would be a horribly, terrible way to leave the land of the living; the ache in your body as the last breath of oxygen is squeezed ever so slowly from your lungs.

I had become too familiar with the silence that hung heavy around me, so when a noise somewhere not too far away echoes down the hall, I feel as though my heart is in my throat, beating oh so loudly in my ears. I flinch once again as another sound becomes known to me. From the instinct I have gained in recent hours, I automatically duck behind the couch, resting my weary body and my heart rate climbs ever so higher. I lean my throbbing head against the back of the couch, in the hopes that the ache may subside, though I found it a highly unlikely scenario.

I struggle to hold in my scream and keep my ragged breathing quiet when I hear the door I had closed only mere moments ago, creak open too slowly, or not slow enough. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't comprehend all the mistakes and wrongs I had done in my life that would probably never be set straight. My mind drifts from my current reality and travels to the regrets I would have, if I never make it past this night.

I never got to prove that I really am not a cold fish.

I never got to live the happy, fulfilling life I had always dreamt of.

I never got to fall in love, get married, have kids, grow old but loving it.

However, now that I think about it, if all the signs of being in love that people have told me are true, then I must be in love. I must've been in love for the past six years. Booth is my best friend. He had once promised me he would kill for me, die for me; I would reciprocate those actions in the blink of an eye. I thought about him when he wasn't around and felt somewhat complete when he was. So maybe I did get to fall in love and I just didn't notice; but I never vowed to love someone forever, when it was only inevitable that I would, and I never 'broke the laws of physics' as he had worded it.

The tears were now flowing steadily down my cheeks, burning the cuts and grazes they were adorned with. I pray silently, over and over again, as his breathing is so loud I could have sworn he was sitting right next to me. I squeeze my eyes shut as a foot comes into view around the corner of the couch and I hear a quiet but satisfactory chuckle escape from his sadistic lips. I feel blood pulsating through my veins and life becomes so clear now, in these last horrific moments. I cry out in pain as an object so heavy and hard comes into contact with the side of my head, breaking the thin fabric of the back of the couch. The springs scratch painfully against my cheeks, scraping away skin and were oozing blood within moments. Another blow to the head, causing me to descend further into the couch and the never-ending blackness my mind was becoming, was the last thing I remembered.


End file.
